


The 12th Shot

by Toffle



Series: The Big Bluff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crime, Film Noir AU, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's cornered. Between the wall and the gun levelled at his head, there's no where else to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12th Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalasdraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amalasdraws).



> A brief snap shot into the story of The Big Bluff, a film noir AU centred Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Created by both [Amalas](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/) and myself :'D Go check out her lovely art. Do it!

He had him now. With a wall two meters behind and no where else to run, Oikawa was cornered like an animal. But even Iwaizumi knew a trapped animal would bare fangs and bite back. Even so, Iwaizumi was ready. The run around had been enough. Oikawa had already got him with a few cheap shots and it was time to return the favour. This was over, now.

Still, it hurt. The betrayal cut deep.

“You think I do this job for fun? You lied to me! You got a body count half a mile long and you expect me to believe a word out of your mouth.”

The gun sat steady in his palm, trained on Oikawa across from him. One bullet left. Iwaizumi couldn't afford a mistake. Oikawa's own arm held ready. Iwaizumi didn't doubt he wouldn't hesitate the pull the trigger. There was steel in his eyes.

“I don't have a choice any more. You dug too deep. You were never meant to get this far!”

“Then why get a P.I involved, Oikawa? You think it's a game! Tell me do you like watching your friends die around you?! Is that it!”

“I don't!” Oikawa looked startled. His aim wavered. Iwaizumi took the shot.

Oikawa cried out and clutched his arm as the gun dropped to his feet. Iwaizumi darted forward and knocked him to the ground with a grunt, but Oikawa would have none of it. His elbow smacked into Iwaizumi head and clipped him. Iwaizumi punched him the gut.

Oikawa gasped, tried to catch his breath, but Iwaizumi's hand wrapped around his throat and cut him off.

“Give me a reason!” His voice cracked through the air. Oikawa fought for breath. “I could end it all here.”

Oikawa clutched at his arms, fingers wrapped tight around the fabric of Iwaizumi's coat. Blood soaked his own sleeve.

“-as wro-”

Iwaizumi loosened his grip. “Louder!”

“I was wrong!”

Not good enough. Iwaizumi held him tighter, anger boiling as Oikawa kicked out beneath him, struggling. It lasted all of a second. Iwaizumi released him. Let go as if burnt. Oikawa choked. A rasping gasp for air under Iwaizumi's weight that collapsed into pained coughs. His arms hit the floor. The fight had left him.

“Why'd you do it?”

Oikawa gave no answer, breathing deep and desperate through ugly sobs. Iwaizumi scrubbed at his face, pressing his fingers against his head. This was a head ache that wouldn't leave easy.

“I trusted you and you just – You're something else.”

“I- I gave i- it up.” Oikawa chest shuddered under him. He swallowed back the tears and stared up the rafters above, broken and buckled, and he choked out his case. “I... I owned a- a speak easy. Back _before_.”

Iwaizumi was listening. Oikawa's voice scratched out every word, ragged and rough.

“Made some friends... made some enemies.” His eyes closed and Iwaizumi waited. Who hadn't made enemies these days? A good friend was hard to come by. He looked to Oikawa. Good friends were easy to lose.

“Then what?”

Oikawa winced. “I cut ties. Thought... Thought I got out. Moved several cities... started over.” Iwaizumi shifted and Oikawa cursed, reaching for his ribs. His breath came short and quick before settling. “Guess I didn't get far.”

He'd heard enough. Iwaizumi stood up. He could feel the bruises forming from their fight. His jaw stung and his temple throbbed, but he had come out on top. Oikawa was another matter. Iwaizumi stepped aside and picked up Oikawa's gun, checking the ammo. Half a clip. He holstered it.

Oikawa lay prone on the floor, made no motion to move and showed no desire to either. Iwaizumi leant over and hauled him up by the shirt. Oikawa's groan of pain fell on deaf ears. He'd live.

“Hands behind your back. You're gonna give me everything, and you're not gonna stop singing until I tell you to.” He spun him around, pinned his arms against his back. Oikawa yelped out. Blood dripped hot and fresh where the bullet torn through. Iwaizumi didn't have time for this. He cuffed him. “Got it?”

“Got it.”

He lead Oikawa out. Dragged him forward when he slowed on a limp. Any luck they'd make it back without Oikawa collapsing. Trouble.

A screech of metal up ahead had them pause. Iwaizumi listened. Footsteps crunched along broken glass and gravel. Then came the voices.

“Thought I saw 'em head through here.”

“You sure it was Oikawa?”

“Without a doubt.”

Oikawa froze beneath Iwaizumi hands. Still like stone. Iwaizumi kept his voice low.

“You know those people?”

Oikawa nodded. “They've been picking my friends off one by one. You gonna let them kill me too?”

“I just might.”

Iwaizumi pushed him ahead, steps quiet as they listened to the voices grow closer. An old door lay bare in the wall to their left. Metal wires hanging low over rusted hinges. He hauled Oikawa over and checked the room beyond. Empty. Dark.

Oikawa hovered and Iwaizumi shoved him forward. Motioned him to keep quiet. Oikawa was a handful, but he wouldn't die here. Not until Iwaizumi was through with him at least.

They skirted the room. Parts of the ceiling had caved in leaving the room caked in debris. Good cover, but no exits.

The voices picked up from outside.

“Hey there's blood here.”

“Fresh too. Empty clip... Told you I heard a gun go off.”

“Looks like we got a hot trail. Who knew it'd be this easy.”

Oikawa sucked in a breath and Iwaizumi looked down to the floor. Oikawa's blood had painted them a pretty pathway straight to them. Of all the rotten...

Iwaizumi pulled them into the shadows. Nothing to be done about it now. He took out Oikawa's gun. Pulled the safety back with a click. The voices sounded like two men. Who knew if there were more waiting out the front.

“Just leave... You'll get yourself killed.” Oikawa spoke at barely a whisper. Iwaizumi ignored him, eyes trained on the door.

“In here.” One voice called to the other. They didn't seem to care about hiding their presence.

Iwaizumi watched them enter. Two men, short and tall. Tall had a gun that put Oikawa's to shame. Looked new. Looked pricey.

“No way out of this room,” said Short. He scanned the area.“Oikawa Tooru. You've got no where else to hide. Let's make this quick.”

Iwaizumi stilled. Oikawa was silent behind him. The room was pretty big. Iwaizumi could pick one off. Their cover would be blown, but there'd be one less threat to deal with. He took aim, waiting for Tall to pass the cover of debris away from where Short circled on the other side.

Seconds slowed to years. Then the shot was there.

_Crack!_

Tall cried out. Clutched his collar. So much for that idea.

Iwaizumi ducked down. New plan. Short was coming up on the left. Tall wouldn't be aiming straight any time soon. Iwaizumi left his cover and came behind an old desk, partially intact.

“You alright?”

“I'll live.”

What a shame. Iwaizumi looked around the room. He needed an opening and nothing jumped out. Over head a gun shot fired, ricocheted off the wooden desk sending splinters flying. Iwaizumi ducked, covering the spray from his face.

It felt like luck, really. Iwaizumi glanced up, caught the outline of the barrels on the floor above. Abandoned cannisters not yet looted like a god damned miracle from above. Miracles didn't happen to people like him, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He just needed the angle.

_Crack! Crack!_

Iwaizumi threw two rounds across the room where Short camped out behind a toppled filling cabinet. That gave him time. Tall hadn't acted yet. Maybe he was waiting, but Iwaizumi wasn't about to find out. 

He shuffled backwards. Kept the desk with just enough cover. If he got capped in the arm, so be it. He lifted the barrel up to the ceiling and took aim. The first shot flew wild. The second and third shot connected. Iwaizumi threw himself to the ground.

Overhead, the world blew out.

The walls shook and the ceiling rumbled. Then it came tumbling. Iwaizumi felt the rain of debris across his jacket. Heard the shouts through the chaos and the cries of a man down in pain. When show stopped, Iwaizumi lifted his arm. White. Everything was white.

Dust clouded the air, kicked up from the floor, brought down from the ceiling and the room above. There wasn't time to waste. He crawled up, coughing. Cut back across to Oikawa who looked as white as the room.

“Time to go.”

Oikawa came without a fight, pulled up from the floor and out from behind the safety of the shelter. He pushed him forward over the rubble, back towards the door. Back towards Short.

“Iwa – ”

He heard the cough, saw the cabinet silhouetted amongst the dust and the gun in Short's hand. Iwaizumi left him no time to pull the trigger, leaving Short a scarlet poppy between his eyes. Wherever Tall was, well, at least he wouldn't be following.

Iwaizumi heaved the cabinet away from the door. The walls creaked, a loud warning to the weakened structure of the building. Above them tiles fell into the centre of the room. Iwaizumi hurried Oikawa's slack body through the exit. They couldn't afford to stay here any longer.

 

\- - -

 

The way through the backstreets became easier the second time around. Iwaizumi soon had them back in civilisation, dust covered and blood stained. Oikawa looked ill beneath the mess. Iwaizumi saw it in his eyes and the way he swayed with each step. He'd get a doctor soon enough.

They kept to the backstreets. Only a fool would decide today was their lucky day, Iwaizumi didn't have the patience for that. No one bothered them. At least the sun had almost set. They travelled easy under darkness, and Iwaizumi's door was soon open.

He blocked out the stunned look on Kyoutani's face on their arrival. The kid would catch up later. For now, Iwaizumi had no words to give, just the cold bars of their makeshift cell to throw Oikawa in.

Oikawa stumbled from the shove. Tripped over his feet and caught himself against the hard metal of the cot opposite. He collapsed onto it and sat heavy. He kept his eyes low, didn't dare to meet Iwaizumi's gaze.

Disgust crawled across Iwaizumi's skin. Oikawa could do to rot for a while. If it was a conscience Oikawa had grown, it was too little too late. Iwaizumi bolted and locked the door.

“Get a doctor in here and something to clean off the blood.”

“Iwaizu – ”

“Now, Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani left as quick as he came. He was a good kid. Iwaizumi would apologise later.

Iwaizumi's office was just as he had left it. He grabbed a glass from the side table in one hand and a bottle in the other. Poured himself a quarter and dropped back into his chair. The leather creaked and Iwaizumi drank.


End file.
